


You're the One That I Want

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Grease References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Dany get up to mischief when Christian has a party at his house...</p><p>For Becci, Lucy and Micaela :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want

Dan's sitting on the plane home, well, not home but back to Britain and the Red Bull factory, from Bahrain. It's been an appalling start to the season for them but having Dany about has been a great source comfort. Knowing that there's a post-race hug waiting for him, someone who understands, who'd do anything to make him smile, that's what keeps Dan going.

Dany's sitting next to him on the flight, they're chatting away but it's a long flight and they decide to watch a film. However Dan's tablet is stowed away and the only film that's on the airline's in-flight entertainment is _Grease_. It could be worse, they could be showing all the _Final Destination_ films, Dany thinks.

Then comes the problem of the headphones, Dan's are with his tablet in the hold, and Dany has one tangled pair which he suggests that they could share.

"Ew, mate, they've been in your ears!" Dan mocks, it's an automatic response and he suddenly feels odd about it. He and Dany share so many things that it's no longer weird, they haven't yet crossed the toothbrush line but really that's reserved for lovers. And Dany's… Dany.

"Ok then, just sit and do nothing for ten hours!" Dany says while poking Dan in the ribs.

Dan puts out a hand sheepishly and Dany gives him a headphone, before starting the film. They've both seen _Grease_ before and if it wasn't for the fact that they're on a plane full of people, they'd probably sing along as well.

They're halfway through the film for a second time when Christian comes over to talk to them. When he sees them sharing a pair of headphones, snuggled together watching something he knows that this is going to be an issue soon. He's glad that they get on well, it's a refreshing change in the garage, and given the season they're having he's happy that they've got someone to keep them company after the races. Christian knows this because the other night he watched Dany sneak out of Dan's room at six in the morning.

"Hi guys. Geri and I are having a bit of a get together this Friday with some of the guys from the factory. You're both more than welcome to join us," Christian says with a smile.

Dan's been to one of Christian's parties before and they're not too bad, he looks to Dany who shrugs as if to say 'you can decide'. So Dan answers for both of them, "sounds like a laugh, mate!" and the 'mate' part's thrown in for Dany rather than Christian. Dany smirks at just hearing Dan say 'mate', it's become an in-joke of theirs along with Dan calling him 'comrade'.

The film's credits are running for the fifth time when the familiar ping announces that they are now approaching Heathrow airport, the nearest major airport to Milton Keynes. Dan takes the headphone out and hands it back to Dany who tells him, "ew, mate it's been in your ear!" before putting them away. Which Dan kind of deserved.

Once they've landed Dan offers him a lift home and since they live so close it would be silly to say no. It's late when Dan pulls up outside Dany's flat, usually he'd come in for a coffee but instead they do their goodbye hug in the car. It's awkward and unsatisfying. The gear stick is pressing into Dany's thigh, which would be tolerable if it wasn't also crushing his half hard cock, and Dan's hands keep teasing at the top of his boxers. Dany keeps telling himself that it doesn't mean anything, that it's just the cramped conditions in the car. His head is nuzzled against Dan's neck, he fits so perfectly here, but if he doesn't leave in the next minute he's going to end up kissing him, he'll be unable to stop himself. Dany starts to back away and Dan kisses his cheek, it's soft and his lips linger much longer than they should for a friendly kiss while Dan's hand strokes Dany's other cheek and again it's more than a friendly gesture but Dany doesn't notice, he's convinced that this crush he has on Dan is just a one-way thing.

Dany tumbles out of the car while waving goodbye, before bolting into his flat, dropping all his luggage and heading straight for the bed. It's only a matter of seconds before he's got his jeans and boxers off and is lying on his bed stroking his cock. He can still feel where Dan's lips were pressed to his cheek, where his hands caressed him. Dany imagines Dan kissing him again but slowly trailing kisses down the side of his face until their lips meet. He ends up sucking on his own fingers when he starts to feel his orgasm building and he takes his fingers from his mouth and starts to tease his hole, fantasising about how it would feel to have Dan's cock pressed up against it, begging to be allowed entry, pushing in, fucking him until he screams his name.

Just the thought of Dan inside him is enough to have him coming hard, shuddering and groaning in pleasure as the droplets of come splatter everywhere, before he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

*****

"I'll pick you up at eight, ok comrade?" Dan says to Dany as they're about to leave the factory. It'll be easier to drive to Christian's place and it gives Dan an excuse not to drink.

"Thanks, mate!" Dany replies with a big grin. He's going to have to make sure that he doesn't get too drunk in front of Dan. Again. But it'll be nice to hang out together, they haven't really got much chance to see each other this week as they've both been working hard at the factory.

*****

The party at Christian's is quite busy, mainly people from the factory trying not to talk about work and failing. Everyone comes up to say 'hi' to Dan when they arrive, he's just one of those guys that people love being around.

There's a huddle of people playing Mario Kart and Dany aimlessly wanders over to join them, grabbing a beer from the fridge on the way and leaving Dan to be the center of attention for a while. He's pretty sure that if he spends too much time with Dan he's going to end up doing something to embarrass himself.

Dany manages to annihilate the competition in Mario Kart, and he listens to the groans of those he was playing when Dan appears and hands him a beer. He's also got one himself but he's not his mother, they can get a taxi home later.

Dan drags Dany to his feet and wanders off with him, giving a wink to everyone and telling them that it's 'top secret driver stuff'. When they get outside to the garden it's just the two of them and Dan says, "What's up comrade? Are you not having a good time?"

Dany laughs at the use of the word comrade, before feeling silly for sulking over his schoolboy crush. "I'm fine, mate! The party's just getting started!" he says, while downing his beer. He's made a mental note not to get too drunk but it's slowly going out the window.

"Come on then, let's dance!" Dan says and with that he's dragging Dany back to the party almost as abruptly as he dragged him out of it. Once they're inside Dan yells for everyone to dance and a large group of people come to join in. Dany ends up twirling some woman around, he's not sure if she works with them or is one of Christian's friends, and it's fun for a while but he can't take his eyes off of Dan.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Dany says, he doesn't really want to leave, it's been fun watching Dan dance, but he needs to pee. Someone's throwing up in the downstairs bathroom and Christian tells him just to use the one upstairs. Dany's got his hands in his head while he sits on the edge of the bath, what is he doing shamelessly flirting with his teammate? _There's no way Dan's interested in him, or is there?_ Dany thinks.

He's washing his hands when there's a knock at the door, he shouts that he'll just be a minute, but then he hears Dan's voice.

"Just checking you're ok mate! You know what you're like when you drink! Remember Austalia!" Dan shouts through the door. Dany remembers Australia all too well; he woke up in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, in bed with Dan. He'd even cuddled into him, imagining what it would be like to wake up next to him every morning.

Dany finally opens the door and steps into Christian's bedroom. It makes him feel like he's a child again, in his parent's bedroom even though it's off limits. Dan's staring at him and Dany wants to tell him to stop, it feels like Dan's staring right into his soul.

"I know what'll cheer you up, mate!" Dan says before fumbling with his phone. Suddenly the song 'Greased Lightning' starts to play and Dan jumps up to dance along to it, hand movements perfectly synchronised and he's grinding against the edge of the bed when Danny Zucko grinds against the car bonnet. Dany's laughing like he's never seen anything so funny in his life and when the song ends he claps manically for Dan while grinning like an idiot.

"You know I would be Danny right? You'd be Sandy!" Dany says while laughing crazily.

"I've got the hair for Danny! Yours is far too fluffy," Dan says while running his fingers through Dany's hair.

"But I'm actually called Danny! And you'd look better in a dress!" Dany says as he tries not to picture Dan in a dress, maybe with stockings and a suspender… Dany could slap his own brain right now for doing this to him, tormenting him with images like that.

"I think you'd look great in this!" Dan shrieks and Dany looks up to see that Dan has found one of Geri's dresses from the wardrobe. The dress that she's famous for, or a replica at least, the union jack dress.

Dan has his absolutely biggest smile on as he ushers Dany into the bathroom with the dress and dares him to try it on. While he's doing that Dan finds one of Christian's leather jackets and some hair gel and attempts to recreate the iconic hairstyle. Dan admires himself in the mirror, collar pulled up, hair like he's stuck his fingers in an electrical socket, he looks like a giant dork.

Dany walks out of the bathroom, he's been panicking about whether to actually do this or not, but he's always up for a laugh so if he said 'no' now Dan might notice something was up. The dress is designed for someone who's nearly a foot shorter than him so his boxers are hanging out from the bottom of it, it only just covers the bulge, and he's still wearing his socks with it which looks odd. Not that the sight of a tall lanky Russian guy in a spice girl's dress isn't odd in and of itself. Dany strikes a pose as though he's on the catwalk, one hand resting on his hip suggestively.

Dan's laughing but it's not just because of the dress, it's a nervous laughter. Seeing this much of Dany is a real turn-on and he's forced to confront all the feelings that he's pushed down recently, that he's written off as 'just what friends do' when he knew there was something more than that. He's not an idiot; he sees how Dany looks at him, with admiration and love, who wouldn't want that?

"Hey, good looking!" Dan says, he's hoping it sounds more joking than desperate heartfelt confession.

"Tell me about it, stud!" Dany replies slowly, each word dripping with sex. He pouts his lips before running his fingers along the edge of Dan's collar. The lust is almost visible between them but neither of them is brave enough to make the first move.

So, they end up dancing and singing along to songs from _Grease_ , the party long forgotten about, and Dan's twirling Dany about until it gets a little out of hand and he flings Dany onto the bed. Dany's laughing and rolling about on the bed. When Dan tries to pull him back up Dany grabs him with such force that Dan ends up on top of Dany, who's shrieking with laughter at how funny this all is.

Since Dany's laughing so much Dan decides to see if he's ticklish. It ends with them rolling about the bed like cats trapped in a bag; they're both enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed close together but suddenly the music changes and Dany freezes.

'You're the One That I Want' comes on and Dany knows it's a sign from the universe; it's too perfect not to take this opportunity to tell Dan exactly that. Dany's singing along, wiggling and pointing at Dan who has him pinned to the bed. The sight of Dan's huge grin as he's straddling him is too much to withstand and Dany squirms until he has his long legs wrapped around Dan's waist.

They're gazing at each other longingly when they hear a shriek of laughter from the doorway. It's Geri, shocked by the sight of Dany in her dress, standing next to a bemused looking Christian. Christian isn't as shocked as he thought he might be, looking at his two dishevelled drivers, one in a dress, rolling around on the bed together.

Dany thinks about saying 'I can explain' but given that the explanation is 'I would do anything to be close to Dan, including dress up as Sandy from Grease just so I can grind up against him when we dance…' which is way more embarrassing than them thinking he's drunk.

"Uh, sorry, mate!" Dan stutters, he's jumped off of Dany and is sitting, conveniently, blocking the view to the not so well hidden bulge in Dany's boxers. Dan also fails to think of an explanation that doesn't run along the lines of 'I just wanted to see Dany mostly naked again and this was the easiest way'.

Geri's still laughing, which is good as Christian looks like an unimpressed teacher who wants to send them to the headmaster's office. "I don't think it's quite your style!" she says playfully once the laughter has subsided.

"I'm so sorry, I'll get it cleaned," Dany says apologetically. He's shuffling towards the bathroom with a pillow covering his crotch, it's not at all subtle but he just wants to go home and die of embarrassment.

"Don't worry love; I've got loads of them!" she says to Dany kindly. Dany nods as he dives into the bathroom. As the lock clicks, Dany hears voices quietly talking in the bedroom but he can't quite make out what they're saying.

Dany's back in his own clothes and he's bolting for the door. He's left the dress in the bathroom; he'll deal with all that some other time. He apologises to Christian and the blushing is enough to convince him that he's sorry. Geri gives him a hug before saying, "night love!"

Dan's completely caught off guard with how quickly Dany can move, he's trying to get out of Christian's leather jacket so that he can go after him.

Once Dan has left Christian turns to Geri and says, "See what I have to put up with at work?"

"They're adorable! And at least you don't come home every night saying that you want to kill them both!" she scoffs.

*****

Dan's running down the road outside Christian's house to catch up with Dany; he's so fast with those long skinny legs.

"I'm going to walk home," Dany says. All the fun has gone from his voice and he sounds like he might cry.

"Don't be silly, we'll get a taxi," Dan says, but Dany's already walking off again. Dan ends up walking behind Dany all the way back to his flat; it's only fifteen minutes from Christian's. He follows Dany into his flat, he's not invited in but Dany held the door open for him.

"What's wrong, mate?" he says once they're sitting on the sofa, and when Dany sighs he adds, "Comrade?"

Dany finally smiles, "what if I want us to be more than comrades?"

Dan bites his lip and Dany reaches out to stroke the side of Dan's face, marvelling in the slight scratch of his stubble and how content Dan looks. _He's been waiting for this too_ , they think, almost simultaneously. Dany slowly slides his hand around to the back of Dan's head so that he can pull him closer and into a kiss. It's the kiss to beat all kisses, soft lips flowing together, tongues exploring, waiting for permission to enter. Dany parts his lips slightly and Dan's tongue rushes into his mouth. It's so satisfying and arousing that he moans in pleasure.

The noises Dany makes are the most erotic thing Dan's ever heard and he's furiously kissing him now, hands trying to free Dany from his jeans when Dany stops him.

"Too quick?" Dan says, he's back to sounding like a big brother.

"Yeah, it's late and…" Dany says, he grabs Dan's hand and leads him to the bed, "Hold me while I sleep?"

They're curled up in bed, Dany surrounded by Dan's toned arms as Dan sings quietly 'You're the One That I Want'.

**Author's Note:**

> The next outing for the Dans will be Monaco... since Dany's doing the 'amber lounge' fashion show and I can't resist a little bit of suit porn ;)
> 
> Original prompt: Imagine your OTP dressed as Danny and Sandy from Grease. 
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
